Job Interview
by Ladyquinte
Summary: It is CP 9 youngest agent's interview to get the job as disguise due to their mission on Pluton. Everything goes well as the plan. No sho-ai, sorry guys...


Job Interview

Today vas very calm. There was no wind blowing the city of water, Water 7. Soon, the air became hotter than ever. And for those applicants who were in queue to interview, it was an inconvenient. The formal suits they wore in this occation soon tortured them. As the interview went slowly.

A teenager sat on the long bench, his eyes explored that room. There were so many guys from everywhere gathered there, they looked like all same. Tired, bored, some spoke his anger and unpatience and the rest seemed too ignorant. But they stayed to get this job. Well, the job wasn't too special. It was just shipwright, which always needed in the Water7. Where both pirate and government came to get their ship fixed. And so far, there was not there a quota in this job. As long as the major liked the applicant, then it was an assurance to be accepted as worker.

" Number 165! " a shout was heard over the crowd.

" Then, it must be me. " that teenager said, rose from his sit. He looked at guys around him, especially to a man with a pidgeon on his shoulder. That pidgeon guy didn't even look at him. Some folks there smirked at him with disdainedsight_._ They wouldn't believe that a kid like him could be an applicant. But he just went calmly, entered the interview room.

It was wide and fresh. The air tasted so delicious as he breathed it greedyly. There was only two persons in there. A man with hair and _pince-nez _glasses on his nose sat behind the desk, and a woman, maybe his secretary who stood behind him. That teenager smiled slightly to see that she didn't even looked at him, nor give a sign of recognition to him. And that was how they were supposed to act as stranger to each other.

That teenager sat next that man, as that teenager knew was the major, who didn't see him either but read a text on his hand.

" So, you are Kaku? "

" Yes, sir. "

Now the major looked at him, analyzed him for a moment. " You are so young. " he said.

" What' s your expetation to work here as the shipwright? "

Kaku smiled. " Because I like ship, sir. Building a ship had been my dream since I was child. " he said, recollected plot he had studied before.

" So, you like ship, eh? " the major asked, looked like giving him a test. " Have you imagine how hard this work will be? "

" Yes. But you don't need to worry. I am as strong as you needed to apply this job. There won't be any dissapointment. " The major gazed Kaku, saw guts there, he laughed then.

" Sir, as your secretary I must remind you that we need man, it will be harassment to employed kid under 18. " That secretary said.

Kaku sent a glare sight to her as the moment. But the major didn't seem look it. He smiled. " Well, I like you kid. How old are you? "

It was obvious that the information was written in the text, but the major seemed had another plan on asking him.

" Eightteen. But you know that I was capable of this job. I will not let you down by my work later. "

The major did something with the text on his hand and then looked at him. " Alright, you are hired. I want to see you at work tomorrow at 8 a.m. Am I understood? "

" Yes Sir! "

Kaku paced out fro the room with lighter feeling than some minutes before. He got the job! Now, his possition was save as their plan. The mission to get pluton, the destructive weapon that the world government claimed could be the tool to end this pirate era.

And with those feeling, even the hot air force wasn't a problem anymore. He looked at the pidgeon guy again. And their sight met. They nodded to each other.

" So, you get the job? " asked a man curiously. He was one of those who looked at him in disdain just moment ago.

" I got it. What about you? Will we see you at work tomorrow? " That man mumbled. Kaku passed him and paced out the waiting room. They still had to wait whether Lucci got the job or not, but that man was just the way too strong, so there was no way he didn't get the job. He saw the guys in the waiting room. They would take long enough time to finish the interview. So… what would he do now?

Kaku grinned. Then, he could hung at Blueno's Bar, maybe to plot with the rest, later.

End.

_Well, it is my first fanfic I publish on fanfiction. I hope you like it guy! Comment, critics and review are welcomed. Please don't hesitate to tell your opinion on it. Because it means a lot to me. I hope I can make another fanfic without to be too OOC. I 'll do my best! :D_


End file.
